The Moon of Death
by DaBlueNinjaz
Summary: Hermione finds a strange book / Hazel is in Hogwarts / Nico gets sent too watch over Hazel. (a/n sry i miss spelled some stuff i can't fix t because its 'out of date' so when it says 'he said' on chapter 3 it means 'my dad said')
1. The Book

**The Book**

**Hermione's POV:**

**I OWN ALL OF THE PJO AND THE HP BOOKS.  
**Hello Hermione here. Another new year at Hogwarts with Ron and Harry. I sat next to Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall reading one of my new books while Dumbledore gave one of his long speeches. But this book was not just any book. This book was the strangest I had ever read. Most of the book was written in a different language. I flipped throw the pages. Then I saw some thing written in English. It read:

_Seven half-bloods shall answer_ _the call. To storm or fire the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath. And foes bear arms to the doors of death. _

The Doors of death? whats that? And is the half-blood in the book mean the same thing as wizard half-blood. I jumped when I heard the sorting hat yell **SLYTHERIN! **I looked up and saw a girl She had a sly smile as she walked over to the slytherin table to join Malfoy and the other kids. I went back to my book. I turned to the last page. "Burnt" I said to my self. I muttered a spell just as I had hoped the page mended it self.

sadly it was in a different language. Oh and I guess you are wondering how I got the book. Well i'll tell you...


	2. I Think my Lamp Just Blew up

**The Story**

**Hermione's POV:**

All right here's the story of how I got the book: Me Ron and Harry where walking into the muggle Train station. "It's so crowded today" Said Harry. Just then a kid ran by he had dropped something. I picked it up and yelled "wait you dropped something!" And of course he didn't hear. (the story ends here)** GRYFFINDOR! **"huh wa" I said getting snapped out of my book. "who's in Gryffindor?" I asked " Hazel Levesque" Ron said pointing to a girl with curly brown hair golden eyes and milky brown skin.

Hazel walked over to the Gryffindor table quietly not saying a word she sat down next to me Harry and Ron. When she saw my book she said "where did you get that?". "somebody dropped it. Why?" "let me see that" she grabbed the book and filliped throw the pages. She stopped at the page with words in English. She Gasped and said "can I hold on to this?" "of course" I said. After dinner I showed Hazel around Gryffindor girls dorm. I saw her staring out the window. "whats that" she said pointing out the window.

I walked over to the window. "Oh that's the forbidden forest" I said "oh" she said quietly. Just then I heard something blow up be hind me."What just happened?" I said."I think a lamp just blew up" Hazel said. "That lamp was made of real gold!" Ginny said angrily _"no wonder"_ hazel whispered. we should all get some rest. "I guess" hazel said.


	3. Say What Now?

**Say What Now?**

**Nico's POV:**

I was walking In the forest at camp with Mrs O'Leary. Just then an Iris Message popped right in front of my face. "wow" I said. "Sorry to surprise you Nico but I need you in the Underworld NOW" he said "sure thing" I said. "all right Mrs O'Leary my dads palace." Woof! I jumped on Her back. And she jumped into the nearest shadow.

Mrs O'Leary came out of a Conner in my dads Palace. " Hi dad" I said to my dad sitting on his throne. "Greetings Nico" my dad said from his throne. "I Need a favor" he said "sure what do you need?" I said. "I need you to keep an eye on your sister". He said."Bianca?" I asked. "No. Hazel. I'm sending you to a school named Hogwarts" he said. "Say What Now?" I asked. "Hog-Warts" he said slowly. "who calls a school Hogwarts" I said.

"Listen its a school for wizards and witches" "Chiron has contacted Albus Dumbledore" he said. "Elvis Bumblebore?" I asked. "No Albus Dumbuledore" He said. "oh" I said trying not to laugh. "Oh and there's two more things I need you to do while you're there" he said. "what are they." I asked. "I need you to round-up some dementors. And try to find Tom Riddles soul too. It will be returning to its body soon" he said. "Right away dad" I said.

"shadow Travel to Whats called the forbidden Forest Chiron's Brother will be waiting for you." my dad said. "right" I said. I called for Mrs O'Leary who was jumping around. I whispered in her ear "take me to the forbidden Forest" I climbed on her back and she jumped throw the nearest shadow.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed I will try to Update as soon as I can.**


End file.
